Tales From The Dark Pit Of Hazelnut
by apatheticauthor
Summary: Pink Eye Pete tells of 3 outlandish tales from different Pepper Ann realities. PG-13 for some "scary" and disturbing things from the author's mind. R&R!
1. AGONY

(Scene: We just arrived at the beginning of gym class on the field near Hazelnut Middle School. Two teams are picking players for a soccer game. Pepper Ann and Nicky are the leaders doing the choosing.)  
  
Pepper Ann (in playful malice) : Be prepared to be beaten to the ground, Little!  
  
Nicky (ditto) : I have a catheter with your name on it, Pearson! (She then points a darting finger on her side where her team is.) Park it here, Noah!  
  
(Noah shudders and hesitantly walks to Nicky's side. Milo, who is on Nicky's team, snickers at the mock rivalry.)  
  
Pepper Ann: Ok, I choose....  
  
(Dieter, still in the unchosen group, waves and jumps about to try to get P.A's attention.)  
  
Dieter: Me! Me! Pick me!  
  
(Pepper Ann "hmms" to herself as she looks the crowd over. Cissy is putting on lipstick, Trinket is on her cell phone, Wayne Mcabe is giving a bored sneer and a group of boys are stepping on each other's feet. Dieter fidgets and waves about some more.)  
  
Dieter: Oh Please! Please choose me Pepper Ann!  
  
(Pepper Ann is still in deep thought as she looks on.)  
  
Dieter: Me! Me! Meeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Pepper Ann: I pick Dieter.  
  
Dieter (hyper-happy): Squeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
(Dieter is thrilled and skips towards P.A. Happiest kid in the world.)  
  
Dieter: Thank you Pepper Ann! Thank you!  
  
Pepper Ann (she gives a laugh) : You wanna be my goalie again?  
  
Dieter: Ja!  
  
(Dieter takes off toward P.A's goal area.)  
  
Dieter: I won't let anything get past me!  
  
(We return to the player selection. Nicky points at Wayne Mcabe.)  
  
Nicky (aggressive) : Stop that sneering Mcabe and park that bony booty on to my team.  
  
(Wayne Mcabe "eeps" as he hears Nicky. We then pan pass the field quickly to a large, lonely and leafy tree. We fade to inside the tree and see that Pink Eye Pete is hiding in the tree. He pours himself some Chill-Ade in a martini glass. He glances around him as if to make sure no one can see him. Dieter is still heard faintly from a distance.)  
  
Dieter (off camera) : Come on Pepper Ann! You are so coooooool!  
  
(Pink Eye Pete then views the camera. He has a serious look on his face.)  
  
Pink Eye Pete: Not many know this but there are countless dimensions as vast as space and timeless as infinity; this lies between science and superstition. Yes, they exist, as plentiful as there are grains of sand on a beach. Many have tales to tell to our soothing reality that is our world.  
  
(Dieter is heard in the distance again.)  
  
Dieter (off camera) : Goooooal!  
  
Pink Eye Pete: Witness how the affections a boy has for his class friend appear endearing to the fool's eye; a mere childhood crush so it seems. But what is interpreted as adolescent puppy love could be an entirely different emotion.  
  
(Pink Eye Pete sips from his "martini".)  
  
Pink Eye Pete: An emotion that seesaws from loving admiration..  
  
(The background behind Pink Eye Pete darkens.)  
  
Pink Eye Pete (in a lower voice) : To unstable madness.  
  
(We fade to a silhouette of Pepper Ann. She sighs.)  
  
Pepper Ann: Where should I start? Is that what you are asking? I guess I'll begin it by admitting that I will never forget how it all happened. How the terror began on a normal school week.  
  
(We change scenes to a full view of Hazelnut Middle school. Text written in big black letters appear: AGONY. The title fades away as we go inside the cafeteria of the school. Dieter sits next to P.A with a plate of cafeteria food.)  
  
Dieter: I don't know why people always whine and complain about the cafeteria food. This chow mein is wunderbar!  
  
(He eats a forkful of the food. Pepper Ann gives a disgusted look.)  
  
Pepper Ann: Dieter... those are cheese enchiladas.  
  
(Dieter stops eating and looks at the mass of food. He covers his mouth and gets up from his seat.)  
  
Dieter: I'm sorry, I have to visit a toilet....  
  
(Dieter runs off. Nicky and Milo arrive to sit with P.A. They watch Dieter as he zooms away.)  
  
Nicky: Pepper Ann, was that really necessary?  
  
Pepper Ann: Oh Nicky, necessary is such a constricting word, you should really know better. (She points to Dieter's unfinished food.) Now pass me his chow mein.  
  
(Milo slides the food to P.A. She eats it and giggles.)  
  
(We go to a new scene: We see that Lydia is in the car waiting to pick up P.A. She hums to herself and suddenly gasps as she looks out the window. P.A is spraying Dieter with a hose. Dieter whimpers as P.A blasts the hose in his face. She laughs hysterically. After a few seconds she notices her mom and tosses the hose away. Dieter collapses on the grass and whines louder.)  
  
Dieter: I'm soaked! And I'm so cold too!  
  
(P.A hops into the car. Lydia gives a disapproved look at P.A.)  
  
Pepper Ann: Hey mom, how was work?  
  
Lydia: Peppie, why did you spray Dieter with a hose?  
  
Pepper Ann: Um, that's the new after-school program I joined. It's where you are allowed to spray any random students that are walking in your vicinity. (She pauses.) Especially Dieter. (She burts into laughter.)  
  
Lydia: Pepper Ann! What is with you and that boy? Why do you always pick on him all the time?  
  
Pepper Ann: I do not pick on him all the time!  
  
Lydia: I want you to march out of this car and tell him...  
  
(Lydia notices Dieter's mother walk toward Dieter, who is sitting and shivering on the grass.)  
  
Mrs. Lederhosen: Dieter! What monster did this to you?!  
  
(Lydia starts the car and takes off.)  
  
Lydia: I love you too much for you to face Mrs. Lederhosen. She's the real unmerciful type when it comes to that boy.  
  
(New Scene: P.A and Lydia are sitting on the couch. Moose is leaning on the coffee table.)  
  
Lydia: The last thing I want is one of my daughters becoming a vicious bully.  
  
Pepper Ann: What are you talking about? I'm not a bully!  
  
Moose: Dieter is nice, why don't you like him?  
  
Pepper Ann: I don't hate him either! It's not my fault he comes from a different country and that he's so gullible; that's what makes him really fun to tease.  
  
(We flashback to Lydia putting away some groceries. She puts a bag of frozen vegetables in the freezer. She notices an opened bag of fertilizer in the freezer.)  
  
Lydia (puzzled) : What? Who put my good fertilizer in the freezer?  
  
(She then notices two cans of empty cat food on the counter.)  
  
Lydia: And who didn't throw away the cat food tins?  
  
(We cut to P.A's living room with P.A approaching Dieter, he looks up from his school books to see P.A with a big bowl of brown stuff and a sandwich. P.A has a mischievous smile.)  
  
Pepper Ann (sing-songy) : Who wants a fish sandwich and chocolate ice cream?  
  
Dieter (waving his hand high in the air) : Oh, me! Me!  
  
(We return to reality. P.A is on her back, laughing. Lydia has her arms crossed in annoyance.)  
  
Pepper Ann: Man, the ideas television gives us.  
  
Lydia: Peppie, just because someone is from a different country doesn't give you the right to tease them all the time. That's not what I taught you to do.  
  
Pepper Ann: Aw, mom...he knows that I'm just joking.  
  
Lydia: Can you really say that? What if he doesn't? After school tomorrow I want you to apologise to Dieter, alright? And no more teasing.(she pauses) And no more fertilizer freezing.  
  
Pepper Ann: Mom! You ruined it! I was gonna have Moose eat a bowl after dinner tonight!  
  
Moose: You couldn't fool me into eating that in a million years.  
  
Pepper Ann (in a cheeky tone) : Oh yeah, what about those other bowls I gave you this past week?  
  
Moose (smiles) : Check your sock drawer lately?  
  
(P.A's eyes widen in surprise.)  
  
(We go to a new scene: P.A is walking with Nicky And Milo in the hallway of the school.)  
  
Pepper Ann: Can you imagine? She wants me to apologise!  
  
Nicky: Pepper Ann, you have been picking on Dieter for a long time. I think that's a fair thing to do considering the things you've done to him.  
  
Milo: Heck, you should be thankful that Dieter is such a forgiving person. (He points to P.A. His voice raises.) I would be having you do my laundry and fish stick frying for a week sister!  
  
Pepper Ann (semi-guilty) : Really? Wow, maybe I have been being pretty cruel. Now that I think of it, putting beef juice in his shampoo wasn't such a fun idea.  
  
(We flashback to Dieter being chased by a pack of dogs. Of course, he is screaming. We return to reality.)  
  
Pepper Ann (determined) : Right! I'm going to make this apology good! Maybe add some groveling into it too!  
  
(Milo gives a thumbs up and Nicky smiles and gives and agreeing nod.)  
  
(We then cut to P.A waiting by the school doors after school.)  
  
Pepper Ann's voice over: I thought he would be available right after school but that seemed it wasn't the case. I decided to go to his house.  
  
(P.A shrugs and begins to walk.)  
  
Pepper Ann's voice over: If I knew I was about to enter an agonising moment of despair I would have turned away and vowed to never go into that home.  
  
(P.A approaches Dieter's home. She knocks on the door. Mrs. Lederhosen answers. She stares at P.A.)  
  
Pepper Ann: Hi Mrs. Lederhosen, is Dieter home?  
  
Mrs. Lederhosen: He is attending his Pup Scouts meeting and won't be back until later.  
  
Pepper Ann: Oh, well, I really gotta talk to him. It's important.  
  
Mrs. Lederhosen: Well, if you like, you can wait in the house for him. I have just been called for some overtime at the hospital, and I need someone to chase away that child who hands out junk mail all the time.  
  
(She opens the door wider to let P.A in.)  
  
Pepper Ann's voice over: I could have said no and decide to try and catch him after school, tomorrow, but I was determined to get it over with.  
  
Pepper Ann: Okay, that sounds good.  
  
(Pepper Ann waves as she watches Mrs. Lederhosen drive away. She shuts the door behind her.)  
  
Pepper Ann's voice over: Little did I know that that day was my last sight of the outdoors for a month.  
  
(P.A walks up a large staircase and walks toward one of the doors. P.A opens it into Dieter's room, adorned with some Flaming Snot posters, a Klaus Uber-Monkey Alarm clock, a German Panzer tank model, a bulletin board with magnets in the form of Germany flags. As P.A looks around she notices another door. She opens it to see that it is a bathroom.)  
  
Pepper Ann (semi-envious) : Feh, lucky.  
  
(P.A walks toward the bed and has a seat. She tosses her backpack to the floor.)  
  
Pepper Ann: Well, nothing to do but wait.  
  
(A second ticks by. P.A then grabs her backpack and zips it open.)  
  
Pepper Ann: Oh, what the heck. One more surprise won't hurt him.  
  
(P.A pulls out a medium sized snake out of her bag. It flicks its tongue casually. She snickers as she pulls the blankets to put it under the sheets.)  
  
Pepper Ann (still giggling) : He's going to freak. Hm?  
  
(She notices a remote that was hidden under the blankets. She drops the snake, which slithers its way out of the room, and picks it up.)  
  
Pepper Ann: What's this for?  
  
(She presses the single button on the remote. Machine-like humming is heard, a trap door then appears from Dieter's floor.)  
  
Pepper Ann's voice over: What I found that day will be one of the many things that will continue to haunt my dreams. Something horrid...  
  
(The word Horrid in grey bold type passes by P.A as she walks toward the secret trap door.)  
  
Pepper Ann's voice over: Something evil...  
  
(The word Evil passes by P.A as she goes down the 5 steps and walks down the passage.)  
  
Pepper Ann's voice over: Something in bold type!  
  
(The word Bold Type passes by P.A as she gasps in fear.)  
  
(A section of the room is covered in pictures of Pepper Ann. With pics of her with Milo and Nicky, her playing soccer, still shots of her in her soccer uniform, pictures of her sleeping in her bed, pictures of her doing school work, eating, playing Crunch Pod, etc. Multiple candles are the only things that are providing light. She notices a pile of papers on a desk. She picks the pile up.)  
  
Pepper Ann : These are articles I wrote for the school paper. (She shuffles the pile.) The story I got an honourable mention in that contest, (she shuffles them again.) photocopies of my school work.  
  
(She then looks at the walls and realises that they are covered in messages in red paint.  
  
- Pepper Ann is greatness  
  
- Pepper Ann is cool  
  
- Pepper Ann is perfect  
  
- I love Pepper Ann  
  
(P.A gapes at this twisted shrine. She takes a step back. The papers flutter away as she drops them.)  
  
Pepper Ann's voice over: You think you know someone and then you find out they have a creepy love-shrine dedicated to you caused by their twisted heart, black from all the sin and chaos no doubt.  
  
(We hear a faint slam of a door.)  
  
Dieter (off camera) : Mother! I am home!  
  
Pepper Ann: Oh God! He's home! Maybe he won't go into his room.  
  
Dieter (off camera) : Just going up to my room!  
  
Pepper Ann : Okay, relax. Maybe he won't come down to his secret love-shrine dedicated to me.  
  
Dieter (off camera) : Just going to do my homework in my secret Pepper Ann love-shrine!  
  
Pepper Ann (in quiet fright) : Oh Fuzzy...  
  
(She looks around the room and then starts blowing out the candles.)  
  
(We cut to Dieter entering his room. He sees the trap door open.)  
  
Dieter (tsks) : I shouldn't be so careless.  
  
(Dieter enters his secret room and sees that only one candle is lit. He approaches it and shakes his head.)  
  
Dieter: Now all my candles are out!  
  
(He takes the lone candle and uses it to re-light all the other candles. As more light appears we see that P.A is hiding under the desk. Dieter has yet to notice her. He then takes a photo from his pocket.)  
  
Dieter: And another picture to add to my awesome portfolio!  
  
(He takes a tack and turns his back to P.A to put up a photo of her throwing away a gum wrapper to the wall of pictures. P.A sees her chance and she runs out from her hiding spot, out of the secret room, out from Dieter's room and towards the stairs.)  
  
Pepper Ann's voice over: Fortune was obviously on vacation that day and disaster was taking over the full time shift.  
  
(In slow motion, P.A trips over herself and she falls down the stairs. Loud bumps and booms are heard as she heavily hits the steps and lands painfully onto the floor. She moans as she lies motionless at the bottom of the stairs. A nasty cut on her head begins to bleed. The scene becomes dark as P.A blacks out.)  
  
Dieter's Voice: You really got banged up, didn't you Pepper Ann?  
  
(The blackness fades as P.A awakens. Dieter is looking down at her, some bandages are in his hands.)  
  
Pepper Ann: Wha..?  
  
(She tries to get up, as she is lying on Dieter's bed, but gives a cry of pain. One of her feet is covered in thick bandages, she has a bandage covering the wound on her head and that her face and arms are heavily bruised. Dieter shakes his head.)  
  
Dieter: Now Pepper Ann, be a good patient and take these to make the pain go away.  
  
(He offers what appears to be candy in the shape of the Klaus Uber-Monkey.)  
  
Pepper Ann: What's that?  
  
Dieter: They are chewable painkillers. They work very good.  
  
(Dieter crams the medicine in P.A's moth. She looks at him with apprehension.)  
  
Pepper Ann (mouth full) : Hey, uh, shouldn't I be in a hospital?  
  
Dieter: Oh Pepper Ann, you silly girl! Why go to the hospital when all the supplies are here in my home? My mother is a doctor you know, and I learned all kinds of knowledge about medecine. (The background darkens as he becomes hyper-happy) I'm going to take great care of you!  
  
(P.A's eyes widen. She gulps the medicine that was still in her mouth.)  
  
Dieter (still insanely happy) : I consider it such an honour that you are in my home!  
  
(P.A "eeps" and attempts to get up again, she grits her teeth in quiet pain. Dieter places a blanket over her.)  
  
Dieter: Now, now, you have much recovering to do Pepper Ann. You should really get some sleep.  
  
Pepper Ann: I think what I need is..  
  
(Out of nowhere Dieter sticks a large hypodermic needle into her arm. P.A yells out and collapses into a drug induced sleep.)  
  
Dieter (happy and casual) : Good night Pepper Ann!  
  
(Dieter skips out of the room happily.)  
  
(We cut to Lydia peering out the window of her home. It is night-time and she appears very worried. She then walks toward her phone and dials a number.)  
  
Lydia (nervous) : Yes, Hazelnut Police please. I...I think my daughter has gone missing.  
  
(We then go to a Sherry Spleen newscast. She is in front of the Pearson house.)  
  
Sherry Spleen: The citizens of Hazelnut were shocked to hear of the disappearance of young Pepper Ann Pearson.  
  
(P.A's yearbook picture appears in the upper left corner of the screen.)  
  
Sherry Spleen: Last seen after three o'clock near Hazelnut Middle School. No one knows where the rambunctious girl has gone, it's almost as if she completely vanished from the face of the earth.  
  
(We go to Nicky being interviewed.)  
  
Nicky: Its just so disturbing how this just happened. (Nicky sniffs sadly.) It's also a joke how I was one of the last people to talk to her and (her voice raises) I HELPED ACHIEVE SQUAT! (She cries.)  
  
(Milo is then the next interviewer.)  
  
Milo: I refuse to believe P.A would have run away. She would have told us if there was trouble at home. She also would have been coaxing us to run away with her and aid in building her little shanty home and help hunt game.  
  
(We cut to an interview with Mr. Carter.)  
  
Mr. Carter: Sure she was late most of the time to my classes and it was common of me to rue her brazen antics but I honestly really didn't want her to end up missing. She may not realise this but there are alot of people who love her.  
  
(We go to a scene of many kids looking quietly and sadly at P.A's empty desk. Another scene shows of kids leaving flowers, toys and candy at her locker. Sherry Spleen's voice over is heard.)  
  
Sherry Spleen's voice: Police are still continuing the search for Pepper Ann Pearson. If anyone knows of any information that may aid them; please do so now and call the local police.  
  
(We then cut to an interview with Dieter.)  
  
Dieter: When I found out Pepper Ann was supposed to see me at my home and never showed up it almost killed me. I got down on my knees and begged for it not to be true. (he sniffs)  
  
(We cut to P.A in Dieter's bed, she is watching the t.v. Still injured and immobile.)  
  
Pepper Ann: That big liar. How can he get away with this? You'd think the police would search his house at least.  
  
(Dieter then enters his room. He is holding a tray of food, he turns off the TV before approaching P.A)  
  
Dieter: Hello Pepper Ann! I brought you your dinner!  
  
(He lets her have a look at the food. Which appears to be Souvlaki on a bed of rice.)  
  
Pepper Ann: Dieter, I'm going to go out and say it; there is definitely something wrong with you! I don't...  
  
(She's interrupted by Dieter stuffing a forkful of food in her mouth.)  
  
Dieter: You should understand that things happen for a reason. It was fate for you to come in my home and have me nurse you back to health. You have not realised it yet, Pepper Ann, but you are the greatest person that has ever lived! (Dieter gets a crazy-wistful look on his face.) We are soul mates!  
  
Pepper Ann: Look, I like you because you are my friend but what you are saying about this freaky soul mate stuff states clearly that your mentality needs a quick look over.  
  
(Dieter crams another forkful of food in her mouth.)  
  
Dieter: Now Pepper Ann, you really shouldn't talk like that or someone won't get their dessert. (he shows her some of the monkey shaped pain medicine.)  
  
Pepper Ann: Your mother has a conscience like normal people! She'll call the police eventually!  
  
Dieter (somewhat sad) : Yes, mother was one of those people.  
  
Pepper Ann (alarmed) : "Was?"  
  
(We go to a flashback. Dieter is talking with his mom.)  
  
Mrs. Lederhosen: Dieter! What possessed you to kidnap the girl you like and imprison her in our house?!  
  
Dieter (somewhat protective) : She was ment to come here! She was ment to stay! She was ment to be with me!  
  
Mrs. Lederhosen: What are you? You don't talk like my son! My son would never commit something so bizarre and cruel!  
  
Dieter (Yelling) : I knew you wouldn't want me to be happy with my Pepper Ann! You were always striving to make me miserable! I won't let you take away my Pepper Ann! (He becomes calm.) I anticipated this...(he shows her a document.) Be prepared to be deported mother.  
  
Mrs. Lederhosen (taking it) : What is this?  
  
Dieter: It seems your green card has expired and you are no longer legal in this country. You will be deported tomorrow morning.  
  
(Before Dieter's mom can speak men in suits barge in and swarm her.)  
  
Suit guy 1: You are going to have to come with us into custody.  
  
Mrs. Lederhosen (staring at Dieter) : You did this...how could you?!  
  
Dieter (in distress.) : Oh no! Where are you taking my mother?!  
  
Suit guy 2: Sorry son, you can say good bye to her in the morning.  
  
(The police take away Mrs. Lederhosen. Two black cars speed off. Dieter peers out the window before closing some curtains. We return to the present. P.A gapes in dismay.)  
  
Pepper Ann: You set up your own mom?!  
  
Dieter (almost in tears) : She was in the way. She was going to ruin everything, I couldn't let it happen. You and I were ment to be! (his voice returns in a excessively happy tone) Have some more!  
  
(Dieter stuffs more food in P.A's mouth. She angrily spits it back at him.)  
  
Pepper Ann (raging) : You're a crazy freak!  
  
(Dieter narrows his eyes, he wipes the food from his face. He stares at P.A with, what appears to be, boiling hate.)  
  
Dieter (his voice low and scary) : I thought you were nice Pepper Ann, but it seems that you are just another loud and mean American.  
  
(Dieter then darts his hand toward P.A's hurt foot grabbing it and then squeezing it. P.A screams in pain. She shuts her eyes and grits her teeth silently.)  
  
Dieter: I don't think I should be around you for a little while Pepper Ann. See how you like coping without your medicine.  
  
(Dieter gets up and throws the food tray across the room, P.A cowers at the noise, Dieter walks toward the door. He stops in the door way. A vicious look is upon his face.)  
  
Dieter (mad) : Don't think you can hold on to hope Pepper Ann. Nobody will come for you, not the police, your parents, your sister, your friends, nobody. No one knows you are here. You should be more concerned for my health; because if I die, (his voice is almost screaming) you die!  
  
(Dieter shuts the door and he is heard storming away. A few seconds pass and the slam of the front door is heard. P.A stares at the door in shock. Her conscience appears on the wall.)  
  
Conscience: Hey, go for it while you still have time. Maybe you can get out.  
  
Pepper Ann: It's going to hurt, but I so want out of this house of doom.  
  
(P.A tries to get out of the bed without causing pain. But it proves awkward as she moves on her stomach. She grunts in pain, but she tries to lower herself onto the floor by moving down head first. She tests her arms, although her face tells that it hurts while she holds herself up. Her conscience looks on.)  
  
Conscience: Slow now, slow...  
  
(P.A unexpectedly falls out of the bed. We cut to a full view of Dieter's house. We hear P.A scream in extreme agony. We return to see P.A sprawled on the floor. Her conscience is worried.)  
  
Conscience: Hang in there..  
  
Pepper Ann (in quiet misery) : Oh God, that hurt..  
  
(P.A slowly gets her composure back. She drags herself toward the door. She struggles to reach the door handle. It's locked.)  
  
Pepper Ann: What...locked from the inside?  
  
Conscience: What now? (She points to the window.) Try the window!  
  
(P.A glances at the window across the room. It seems so far away.)  
  
P.A: Nuh-uh, not right now. I hurt too much.  
  
(P.A lies by the door for a few moments. She then drags herself to the bathroom in Dieter's room, the door is thankfully open, she crawls toward the bathtub and leans on it.)  
  
Pepper Ann: I would sell my eyes for some of Dieter's pain candy right now. You have no idea ...  
  
(She fumbles at the faucets and manages to turn the water on to a small, slow pour. She puts her hand out and collects some of the water. She drinks it sloppily. The conscience looks on in pity.)  
  
Conscience: This can't be happening..  
  
(Tired of the water, P.A grabs a nearby towel and wraps it around herself. Tears appear in her eyes as she sniffs sadly.)  
  
Pepper Ann's voice over: That was how I found that I had to play by Dieter's rules; the hard way.  
  
(White text appears as we see Dieter entering his room, Two Days Later, he seems in a better mood. He notices P.A is not in the bed. As the text disappears he glances inside the bathroom to see her sprawled out near the toilet.)  
  
Dieter (happy) : Hi Pepper Ann! What are you doing on the bathroom floor? You silly girl!(He picks P.A up and tucks her in the bed.) There we go! Comfy?  
  
Pepper Ann (hatefully) : Marvelous....  
  
Dieter: Oh you are such a kidder Pepper Ann! I brought you a surprise. (He shows her a few candy bars and the monkey shaped medicine.)  
  
Pepper Ann (desperate) : Gimmee...  
  
(She munches the bars and medicine in five seconds. Dieter smiles as he watches her.)  
  
Dieter: There are moments my mind gets flustered sometimes. That's what makes me get in a really bad mood. (He becomes over cheerful.) Would you like some dinner full of deliciousness?  
  
(P.A nods mournfully. Dieter prances away but he stops at the door way.)  
  
Dieter: I'm sure that helped you learn your lesson Pepper Ann. I don't like it when you make me angry and have me leave you without food or yummy medicine for two days. You should watch what you say, ja?  
  
(Dieter smiles warmly and leaves P.A. She sighs.)  
  
Pepper Ann (sadly) : Well, at least his food's good...  
  
(We switch scenes to Aunt Janie's house, it appears to be late in the night. Uncle Jojo is sitting on the floor reviewing some papers. Aunt Janie quietly enters and notices her husband.)  
  
Aunt Janie: Jojo, what are you doing up at this hour?  
  
Uncle Jojo: I've decided to pursue the case on my own. The force isn't doing enough to find Pepper Ann; there are just so many holes here and there. Something must have been missed.  
  
Aunt Janie: Jojo... my sister would appreciate that immensely. All of us.  
  
Uncle Jojo: Pepper Ann means alot to to us all. (He pauses) Where were you? Judging from you sneaking in you must have done one of your infamous stunts for the environment.  
  
Aun Janie: Let's just say that monster who voted no on the conservation for Lake Filburt's population of albino mudskippers won't be leaving his bathroom for a month.  
  
(She tosses two large containers of liquid laxative in her blue recycle box. Jojo's eyes widen in surprise.)  
  
(New Scene: We return to P.A in bed. Her face appears she is in deep thought. Her conscience watches her from the wall.)  
  
Conscience: Looks like you've thought of something.  
  
Pepper Ann: I'm going for it. I'm gonna try and get out of here; once and for all.  
  
(P.A winces as she plows a hand under the bed. We see that she grabbed a hockey stick, a souvenir from the German hockey team for winning the silver medal in the 1994 Olympics.)  
  
Pepper Ann: I noticed this under that monster's bed when he left me. (She attempts to get up as she uses the stick as a crutch. She still winces with pain.) This is good.  
  
Conscience: What about the door?  
  
(P.A shows her a crude "key" made of paperclips.)  
  
Conscience (unsure) : I don't know...  
  
Pepper Ann: Writers do it all the time in books, it should work.  
  
(After a long moment a "click" is heard as the door unlocks.)  
  
Pepper Ann (excited) : What do you know! It worked!  
  
(P.A slowly limps out of the door with the aid of the stick. Her conscience becomes a transparent body and follows her.)  
  
Pepper Ann: Dieter won't be back from school for another two hours. That'll give me plenty of time to escape his prison of horrors.  
  
(P.A is in some pain as she grunts; slowly going down the stairs. After completing the stairs she pants heavily and leans on a wall. Her conscience continues to watch.)  
  
Conscience: It's okay to take a break you know.  
  
Pepper Ann (determined) : No way! I've had enough of this nightmare!  
  
(P.A briskly limps to the front door. As her hand grasps the door disappointment appears on her face as it is locked.)  
  
Pepper Ann (hopeful) : A phone...  
  
(P.A limps toward the living room, she scans the room for a phone and sees one.)  
  
Pepper Ann: Yes!  
  
(She hurries toward it and presses 9-1-1 rapidly.)  
  
Pepper Ann (desperate) : Somebody! Help! I've been kidnapped by my crazy friend who thinks I'm his soul mate; and it's extremley disturbing!  
  
(P.A realises there is no answer or even a dial tone.)  
  
Pepper Ann: Hello?  
  
(She notices the phone is light. She lifts the phone to see that it's hollow; only a shell of a telephone. She stares at it with bewildered horror. Her conscience gapes. P.A puts the phone back where it was; anger crosses her face.)  
  
Pepper Ann (furious) : You damn, crazy kid...  
  
(P.A limps out of the living room and into the kitchen. She looks around and opens multiple cupboards. She finds one filled with prescription drugs and notices countless boxes of the monkey shaped, chewable medicine.)  
  
Pepper Ann (relieved) : Sweet Fuzzy, thank you.  
  
(She crams the medicine in her mouth and chews furiously. She takes extra boxes with her by stuffing them down her shirt. Her conscience watches.)  
  
Conscience: What if he notices some are missing?  
  
Pepper Ann: He's got tons of the stuff. No way he would notice a few boxes.  
  
(As she shuts the cupboard. P.A's face suddenly pales.)  
  
P.A's voice over: I never really had a sixth sense but I suddenly had an eerie feeling that I should get back to where I was.  
  
(We then cut to Dieter walking home. A mere five houses away. We return to P.A, she begins to quickly limp away. Her conscience looks at her.)  
  
Conscience: What? What's wrong?  
  
Pepper Ann (fearful) : I just got a really, really, bad feeling...  
  
(P.A struggles toward the stairs, it proves to be a painful and slow task as she tries to go up the stairs. We then go to Dieter as he walks up his walkway. Returning to P.A we see she has completed half the stairs. She is sweating uncontrollably. Cut again to Dieter, one of the books he's carrying falls. He stops to pick it up. We cut to P.A on her final step and her eyes widening as she hears the very faint click of Dieter unlocking the front door. She hobbles into her room, grabs her paperclip key, locks the door, slides her hockey stick crutch under the bed and gets into it. She heaves a relieved sigh and hides her stolen medicine under the mattress. After about half a minute Dieter enters the room.)  
  
Dieter: Hello Pepper Ann! The school was fortunate to let us out early today! Now I can have more time to prepare for my...(he notices P.A is drenched in sweat) Pepper Ann, you are practically drowning in your own sweat! What have you been doing?  
  
Pepper Ann (angrily) : You know perfectly well what I've been doing... (she begins to yell) I've been lying here suffering! I need pills!  
  
Dieter (guilty) : Oh Pepper Ann! I am so sorry! I'll get you some.  
  
Pepper Ann (screaming) : I want them now Dieter! Now!  
  
Dieter: It'll only take a second.  
  
Pepper Ann (desperate) : I don't want to be in pain anymore Dieter; make it go away...  
  
Dieter (saddened) : It breaks my heart to see you like this.  
  
(Dieter leaves. The conscience appears.)  
  
Conscience: Smooth!  
  
Pepper Ann (somewhat proud) : Heh, I know.  
  
(Scene: It's a new day at the school, Uncle Jojo is watching the kids during the noon break. Principal Hickey approaches him.)  
  
Hickey: I think you are wasting your time.  
  
Uncle Jojo: I just want to ask the kids of what they know.  
  
Hickey: Knock yourself out, I doubt you'll be given anything new though, kids today like to change their stories.  
  
(Hickey leaves. Uncle Jojo sighs as he walks away. We then see that he is talking to Trinket.)  
  
Trinket: Look, I'm sorry Pepper Ann is missing but I was never a good friend to her. I only really invited her to my parties because everyone would bug me to invite her and it was the only way I could get Craig Bean to show up.  
  
Unlce Jojo: I'm sorry, but I am asking everyone today, don't feel like only you are being badgered.  
  
Trinket (huffs) : One thing I think everyone has noticed is that Dieter seems the most traumatised out of the whole school. He mopes and whines all the time, (she imitates Dieter) "Oh, Pepper Ann. It's so cruel how someone could just take her away. Pepper Ann would have thought of a wonderful idea for our group project. Pepper Ann would eat these beef kidneys." (she returns to her normal voice.) He just never stops with the melancholy, y'know?.  
  
(Uncle Jojo then notices Dieter happily walking toward the school.)  
  
Uncle Jojo: Thank you Trinket, excuse me.  
  
(He walks towards Dieter. Dieter then becomes dramatic.)  
  
Dieter: Oh, Officer Jojo, I am so sorry about Pepper Ann. It's so horrible that someone in this town could have just disappeared so suddenly.  
  
Uncle Jojo: Dieter, Pepper Ann was going to your house the day she disappeared. I understand she wanted to apologise to you for some persistent teasing she has afflicted onto you for sometime.  
  
Dieter: Is that so? Well, I understand Pepper Ann can get a bit over excited but I never really took it as insulting. (he laughs) It was actually quite amusing most of the time.  
  
Uncle Jojo: Did you see her at all that day?  
  
Dieter: No, not really. The only times I would see her would be in the hallways off to our classes.  
  
Uncle Jojo (sighs) : Well, if you know of anything else, I guess you know who to call. (he clears his throat) I should apologise to you, I understand your mother was deported a short time ago. Are you staying with someone?  
  
Dieter: Well my Pater is actually flying in tomorrow morning. I won't be alone for long.  
  
Uncle Jojo: I see, well, just remember who to see if anything come up, ok?  
  
Dieter: Oh, ja! Of course!  
  
(As Uncle Jojo turns away, Dieter gives a frown of suspicion before quickly entering the school. We return to Uncle Jojo looking somewhat lost. He notices a school newspaper in the trash; the headline reads: Hickey Denies Funding For Extreme Detention Summer Camp. Jojo notices a quote from the writer of the article, Dieter Lederhosen, that reads: "Hickey will realise that there is a justice higher than that of the law. The justice of an angry mob.")  
  
Uncle Jojo: Justice of an angry mob...why does that sound familiar?  
  
(He pockets the paper and exits the school. Puzzlement seems to be swimming in his head as he heads for his car.)  
  
(We return to P.A: She is again out of bed and attempting to try and break out of Dieter's house. Her conscience tags along as P.A finds out that even the back door of the home is locked. She snarls in rage.)  
  
Pepper Ann: I hate this! I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!  
  
Conscience: There has to be another phone in the house somewhere.  
  
(P.A limps away with her hockey stick crutch toward a book case. She seems to be ignoring her conscience.)  
  
Pepper Ann: The only option I have is the windows. I can probably break some of them if I throw my body against them.  
  
Conscience: Are you crazy? You'll kill yourself!  
  
Pepper Ann: I'm willing to take the risk, I am NOT staying here for the rest of my life as some puppet soul mate with some crazy foreigner.  
  
(P.A leans on the book case, as she does a photo album titled: All About Me! plunks out.)  
  
Pepper Ann: Hmm?  
  
(P.A and her conscience peer at the album. P.A opens it and we see that it is a scrap book about Dieter. It includes simple stuff like his birth announcement and a few birthday cards and photos. However, it quickly begins to get more weird. A b&w photo of a badly hurt man is seen with the headline: Performer Nearly Dies At Klaus Uber-Monkey Show. P.A notices another b&w picture of the crime scene with a large crowd watching. She turns the pages to another headline and more photos: Two Children Suffocate From Smoke In Unexplained Fire. The photos show the faces of two young girls and that of the class photo of their other classmates. P.A's eyes widen as she notices that Dieter is one of the children in the class photo.)  
  
Conscience: That can't be.  
  
(P.A turns a page to another article. Uber-Monkey Show Becomes Disaster With Death Of Three Performers.)  
  
Conscience (horror-filled) : Okay, that does not sound very good...  
  
(P.A turns more pages. We notice that the papers are from Hazelnut instead of Dieter's native Germany. Frightening Fuzzy World Accident Injures Six while another reads, Boys Wounded From Fireworks Mishap. P.A sees that each of these articles has a picture of Dieter, which says he had witnessed the calamity of both of these accidents.)  
  
Pepper Ann: Dear Lord...  
  
(She flips a page to another one, Nine Orchestra Players Still Not Found; Search Likely To Be Called Off. P.A begins to sweat. She turns the page to an article about Dieter's mother being deported from the country; Respected Doctor Deported. P.A again turns the page and sees her own face staring at her in a newspaper article: Free Spirited Girl Goes Missing, the page next to it has another article; Missing Girl Likely Dead: Police.)  
  
Pepper Ann (frightened) : Sweet Fuzzy...  
  
(P.A slams the book shut and puts it back where it was. She points to her conscience.)  
  
Pepper Ann: Tomorrow. Escaping. My mind's made up.  
  
(P.A then begins to hobble back to her place in Dieter's room.)  
  
(We fade to P.A resting in bed. It is now night time; soft footsteps are heard.)  
  
Dieter (off camera) : Pepper Ann.  
  
(P.A opens her eyes and looks towards the door. The darkness nearly hides Dieter but we see two menacing shines from the light reflecting from his sunglasses. He steps out of the darkness and approaches P.A.)  
  
Dieter: I know you have been out.  
  
Pepper Ann (eyes wide) : What?  
  
Dieter: You've been out of your room, Pepper Ann.  
  
Pepper Ann (nervous) : No, I haven't..  
  
Dieter: I know because I know.  
  
(He shows a spool of nearly invisible thread. We then cut to brief shots all over Dieter's home and we notice threads are around all the rooms. Many strands are broken as its clear that P.A has been through them. We return to a profusely sweating P.A.)  
  
Pepper Ann's voice over: I was caught, I had no clue of what to do. Denial, stupidly, was my only great idea at the time.  
  
Pepper Ann: I..I don't know what you are talking about.  
  
Dieter (he begins to pace) : I know you have been out twice, Pepper Ann. I couldn't figure out how you did it at first but then I found your ingenious little key and your walking stick.  
  
(Dieter flashes the paperclip key and holds up the hockey stick.)  
  
Dieter: I also found your fingerprints over my book. (He gives a sinister smile) I thought you would be interested in seeing it so I put it out in the open for you to review. I figured you would be ignorant of my native language so I replaced some of the articles with the English versions.  
  
(P.A begins to fidget, dreading the unexpected.)  
  
Dieter: I can only imagine what you must think of me. (He pushes his sunglasses up on his nose. Two more glints of light reflect from the lenses.) Eventually you'll accept the idea of staying with me.  
  
(Out of nowhere Dieter then produces a large shovel.)  
  
Pepper Ann (super nervous) : Whoa, whoa Dieter, whatever you're thinking of doing, don't do it.  
  
(Dieter begins to lift the shovel, he takes aim of P.A's ankles.)  
  
Pepper Ann: H..Hey, come on why would I run away.. huh? (she laughs nervously) I mean, aren't we ment to be?  
  
Dieter: Please don't fuss now, Pepper Ann.  
  
Pepper Ann's voice over: It's frightening to think that a friend could execute something so disturbing and insane. But there it was, reality had never felt so horribly wrong that day.  
  
(Dieter takes the shovel back, prepared to strike.)  
  
Pepper Ann (officially freaked out) : For the love of Fuzzy Dieter... stop that...  
  
(Dieter brings the shovel full force onto P.A's ankles. We cut to a full view of Dieter's house as we hear P.A's anguished yell of pain and agony.)  
  
(We go to a new scene: Uncle Jojo is reading some papers in his living room. He gives a chuckle.)  
  
Uncle Jojo (loud) : This is some story, Pepper Ann wrote. I think she should have been given first place for it; or a very close second.  
  
Aunt Janie (off camera) : Yes but that Principal Hickey probably wouldn't allow it. I mean, the plot is about him being a crazed sociopath who roams the streets hunting for cats and hobos at night; I'm surprised she even got an honourable mention for that story.  
  
(As Jojo continues to read P.A's story his eyes fall on a line in P.A's tale: "He has to be stopped," the girl cried, "Only then will he realise that there is a justice higher than that of the law. The justice of an angry mob!" )  
  
Uncle Jojo (suddenly remembering): That's...  
  
(He rummages in his pocket and unfolds the school newspaper he found. The sentence in P.A's story is practically identical to what Dieter wrote in the article.)  
  
Uncle Jojo: Interesting.  
  
(We go to the next day: P.A is lying on a couch in Dieter's living room. We notice that both her feet are wrapped in casts. She glares as Dieter walks in and he gives a wave across from the living room.)  
  
Dieter: Isn't this nice to be out of bed Pepper Ann?  
  
Pepper Ann (sarcasm goes here) : Wonderful, I've always wanted to have a great view of the other side of your living room.  
  
Dieter (laughs) : You are so funny Pepper Ann! I've brought you down here so you can witness the beginning of your future.  
  
(Dieter flashes two airline tickets.)  
  
Dieter: On Monday morning you will be coming with me to Germany. I bought bleach to change your hair colour so people won't grow suspicious and I have a wheelchair for you to use as well.  
  
(P.A gapes in shock.)  
  
Dieter (excessively happy) : And if you cooperate I won't have to inject you full of tranquilizers for the entire trip!  
  
Pepper Ann (dumbstruck) : What?!!  
  
Dieter: We then can begin our happy life! I am sure you will learn the language quickly, we can go to school together and then attend Universität. After we graduate we can get married and have great high paying jobs and then raise our perfect children Jürgen and Sabine.  
  
(P.A looks on in stupefied shock.)  
  
Dieter: Oh! One of the first places I'd like you to see would be the Klaus Jeep Show, they offer free showings of his cartoons!  
  
(Dieter then produces two puppets, one of the Klaus Uber-Monkey and the other with a shark in a beret.)  
  
Dieter (as the shark) : I'll see to it that you will never win another race you Übel monkey!  
  
(Dieter gasps as a vase is thrown at his head, he dodges it in the nick of time, as his puppets flutter to the floor the vase shatters. He darts a look at P.A.)  
  
Dieter: Pepper Ann!  
  
Pepper Ann (angry determination) : There is absolutely NO way that I will let that happen!  
  
Dieter (getting mad) : Don't you raise your voice at me Pepper Ann!  
  
Pepper Ann: Or what? You'll kill me? Take your best shot you psycho!  
  
Dieter (hurt) : Why are you so mean Miss you-would-be-dead-at-the- bottom-of-my-stairs-if-it-wasn't-for-me?  
  
Pepper Ann: Oh, gee, no reason, you keeping me prisoner in your house, you abandoning me without any food, breaking my ankles...  
  
Dieter (annoyed) : Don't get me angry again Pepper Ann!  
  
Pepper Ann: Nothing's stopping you from taking something blunt to my head Dieter. Tell me, what are you going to do after you kill me? Take my body to a taxidermist? Preserve my head in a jar? Sleep with my clothes as if they were some crude toy? Bath in my blood? Well go ahead! (She spreads her arms wide.) Be my guest!  
  
(Dieter gives a horrified gasp, he clasps a hand to his chest. He narrows his eyes at her.)  
  
Dieter (low and angry) : That's disgusting.  
  
(Dieter then runs away, frightened at P.A's grim challenge. P.A's conscious appears.)  
  
Conscience: Are you officially crazy? What was that about?  
  
Pepper Ann: Look, I have nothing to lose. I have no hope of ever getting out of here at all. I may as well accept the...  
  
(P.A stops talking as she notices a police car park in front of Dieter's house through the window. She recognises it as Uncle Jojo's.)  
  
Pepper Ann (in disbelief) : Uncle Jojo..?  
  
(P.A stares at the window, it seems everything will be okay now. But then Dieter approaches her, hypodermic needle in hand and jabs it into P.A. She tries to fight against him but the drug is swift, as she pulls at his hair Dieter finally fights her off and drags her down to his basement.)  
  
Dieter: I do not understand you. I feed you, I tend to your health and you continue to push away from your destiny - acknowledge your future Pepper Ann!  
  
(P.A keeps a death grip on one of Dieter's arms. Her eyes blaze with persistent resistance, her teeth clench as she tries to fight against the tranquilizer. Dieter finally breaks free of her as a doorbell is heard. He closes the door to the basement as he leaves. P.A's eyes open and close constantly as she continues to resist the drug.)  
  
Pepper Ann (hushed and determined) : I won't let you....  
  
(We then go to Dieter allowing Uncle Jojo into the house.)  
  
Dieter: I have to say that I wasn't expecting anyone today.  
  
Uncle Jojo: Well, I just wanted to see how you were coping. Has your father managed to get here safely?  
  
Dieter (stammering a bit) : Actually, he did not arrive, I will be leaving for Germany on Monday actually. My family wishes me to be home with them; what with the deportation of my mother and all.  
  
Uncle Jojo: I'm sorry this had to end this way, you and your mother seemed to like it here in Hazelnut.  
  
Dieter: Yes, but I will never forget the good memories here even with the tragedy of Pepper Ann I am starting to become assured that everything will be alright.  
  
Uncle Jojo: I actually came here to talk about Pepper Ann with you, Dieter.  
  
Dieter: If you insist, but would you like a Kaffee before we discuss this further?  
  
Uncle Jojo: Uh, If its no trouble.  
  
(Dieter skips off. Uncle Jojo looks around the living room and notices a couple of ruffled blankets on the couch. He approaches one of them and touches it.)  
  
Uncle Jojo: It's warm..  
  
(Suddenly a loud crash is heard, Uncle Jojo jolts with surprise and walks toward the basement door. We then cut to P.A, she has succeeded in fighting off the drug and toppling some empty paint cans and an old typewriter from a table.)  
  
Pepper Ann (weakly) : Down here...down here...Uncle Jojo.  
  
(Unlce Jojo opens the door. He gasps as he sees P.A sprawled on the basement floor.)  
  
Uncle Jojo: Pepper Ann! It's you!  
  
(Suddenly, sensing trouble, Uncle Jojo whips around to see Dieter behind him. In slow motion Dieter darts his hand toward Jojo's holster and grasps his gun. Dieter aims it at him. We cut to a horrified P.A as we hear the sound of three gunshots and the slump of the body.)  
  
Pepper Ann (yelling) : Uncle Jojo!  
  
(Dieter tosses the gun away as he steps over Jojo's body, he gives an accusing look at P.A.)  
  
Dieter: It is your fault he is dead Pepper Ann. I would have sent him on his way after fooling him with my innocence but you just had to make a scene. Your selfishness caused your uncle's death.  
  
(P.A looks on in petrified horror. Dieter narrows his eyes and points a mocking finger at her.)  
  
Dieter: You have no one to blame but yourself.  
  
(P.A looks down at the floor. Guilt is all over her paling face.)  
  
Dieter: But do not worry Pepper Ann, like I have said before, things happen for a reason and I have prepared for this scenario.  
  
(Dieter walks toward P.A. He stops about a metre away from her and looks down at her.)  
  
Dieter: You and I were ment to be together forever Pepper Ann. Now our time in this world must end. Do not worry Pepper Ann, I have prepared for what must be done.  
  
(Dieter then goes to a closet and opens the door to reveal multiple containers of gasoline.)  
  
Dieter: I have some matches in the Küche. Once I am finished dousing the house we can leave this world; like the legendary Phoenix burning in its own flame and rising out of the ashes to meet our eternal rest.  
  
(P.A gapes in silence as Dieter happily skips past her with two containers of gasoline.)  
  
Dieter (all happy and casual) : I will start with the top levels first! (he stares at P.A) It will be so magnificent Pepper Ann.  
  
(Dieter leaves P.A, her mind racing for an idea.)  
  
Pepper Ann's voice over: I have to admit, I was ready for my death for those few, awful seconds but an idea then struck me.  
  
(P.A gives a soft scream as the snake, the one she was planning to put in Dieter's bed, plops onto her head. She realises what it is and her face tells us her mind has concocted a plan.)  
  
Pepper Ann (hush) : I'm not kicking the bucket yet...  
  
(We then cut to Dieter humming happily to himself as he pours gasoline all over his house. He is just finishing off his last container.)  
  
Dieter (cheerful) : All done! Now to welcome the soothing comfort of a suffocating death!  
  
(Dieter then pockets a nearby booklet of matches before prancing toward the basement.)  
  
Dieter: Everything is all ready Pepper Ann!  
  
(Dieter walks toward P.A, splashing a small puddle of gasoline, happiest kid on earth.)  
  
Pepper Ann: Wait!  
  
Dieter: Now don't be afraid Pepper Ann, the smoke will only be a tad uncomfortable as it fills your lungs, once you are unconscious your death will be as peaceful as sleep.  
  
Pepper Ann: It's not that, I just want you to know that I finally realise that we are ment to be together.  
  
(Dieter gives a curious look.)  
  
Pepper Ann: I know we must die now Dieter, but there is something I need to tell you before we leave the land of the living.  
  
Dieter (all misty eyed) : Oh Pepper Ann...  
  
Pepper Ann: Come closer.  
  
(Dieter walks closer to P.A.)  
  
Pepper Ann: I mean REALLY close.  
  
(Dieter crouches onto his knees and is now nose to nose with P.A. Curiosity all over his face.)  
  
Pepper Ann: I just want to say...  
  
(P.A grabs Dieter's shirt.)  
  
Pepper Ann: ..that you have..  
  
(P.A then stuffs the snake, which she successfully hid behind her, down Dieter's shirt. Dieter screams with bloody murder as he tries to get the snake out of him.)  
  
Pepper Ann (yelling) : Been a soulless monster!!!  
  
(As Dieter continues to struggle against the harmless snake. P.A begins to crawl swiftly away, her knees pounding painfully on the stairs, as she reaches the top she is about to slam the door when Dieter suddenly tackles her. His hands strangling her neck.)  
  
Dieter: You filthy liar! You lie!!!  
  
(Dieter and P.A struggle more, they knock over a small table as they fight. Dieter gives a fierce shove and pushes P.A a good distance away from him.)  
  
Dieter: Abschied...  
  
(Dieter then casually tosses a lit match (how? Not even the camera witnessed it! to the gasoline soaked carpet. Huge flames engulf the entire room as the house begins its fearsome burn.)  
  
Pepper Ann: No!  
  
(A back draft explodes. In a confusing twist of fate we see P.A on the lawn as it appears the back draft threw her out of the burning house, she stares at the flaming house with confused horror at her survival and the insanity her friend has caused. Sirens are then heard along with concerned murmurs from the towns people. P.A then blacks out.)  
  
Pepper Ann's voice over: Who would have thought that I would survive those unfortunate disasters. (she sighs) They could have been prevented, I know it sounds like further self-blame but I know these horrors could have been avoided.  
  
(We go to a new scene of P.A buying a drink from a vending machine in a deserted park. She sighs happily at the quietness, she takes a sip from her drink.)  
  
Pepper Ann: Ah, no whiny kids, no complaining old people and their stupid, yappy little dogs. I could..  
  
(P.A turns and sees Dieter. He is holding a big scary knife.)  
  
Dieter (ridiculously happy) : Hi Pepper Ann! Are you finally ready to die with me now?  
  
(We then see P.A jolt awake in her bed. She turns on her light and looks out her window.)  
  
Pepper Ann's voice over: Sleep is never generous for me. If only I could just forget the horror, so I can be given a decent night of sleep without me waking in a frenzied wreck.  
  
(We cut to an alley. A tattered newspaper glides by: Catholic Shoolgirl Vanishes From School is the headline. A picture of Didi O'Shaunessy is included in the article. The paper blows away and exits from our view.) 


	2. WALLDINGER MANOR

(Our scene begins with a close up of a frightening demon, black with scaly skin and evil looking horns.)  
  
Demon: The powers of evil compel you! The powers of evil compel you!  
  
(We back up to see that it is just Pink Eye Pete manipulating a puppet. He laughs loudly and makes the puppet give a wave to the camera.)  
  
Pink Eye Pete: Don't worry folks, its just me!  
  
(He folds the puppet and pockets it into his pants.)  
  
Pink Eye Pete: Hope that story didn't make you guys produce too much chocolate in your undies! (he gives a laugh) That's a master storyteller's first success, y'know?  
  
(He walks over to one of the school windows and looks inside. Wood shop is taking place, everyone is at work building bird houses. P.A seems to have just finished her house; which is not viewable. Milo looks on tiredly.)  
  
Pepper Ann (semi-conceited) : Ha! I'll give you two guesses who whips booty at making bird houses. Here's a hint - it's me.  
  
Milo (unimpressed) : How do you figure? You wrapped nearly all of it in tin foil and added four entry holes. A bird only needs one P.A.  
  
Pepper Ann: Those are windows.  
  
Milo: Right, and on the off chance that a bird actually wants to live in that thing you would probably just put it in a full bath tub.  
  
(We then get a shot of P.A's bird house, which basically looks like a mini-sub.)  
  
Pepper Ann: What's wrong with birds exploring the ocean depths of the planet?  
  
Milo (sarcasm) : Oh, I don't know, unnecessary trauma to a confused animal? Inhumane cruelty for your own pleasure?.  
  
Pepper Ann (questioning) : What are you getting at?  
  
(Mr. Reason walks toward them.)  
  
Mr. Reason : Oh for the love of... Pearson did you make ANOTHER submarine? Well, you can start right over missy, I'm having Stuart supervise you so he can stop you from fooling around.  
  
(P.A groans and tosses her bird submarine away.)  
  
Milo: Maybe next time you should just let your mom make your lunches. Eight Chill-Ades and countless Pixie sticks is not a nutritional meal for a preteen girl.  
  
(P.A sighs as Milo leaves. Stuart prepares to help P.A. Mr. Reason departs as well.)  
  
Stuart: Ok Pepper Ann, the idea is to try not to make too much room. Birds like to be snug and comfy when looking for a nest site.  
  
Pepper Ann: Heh, when I get older I'll be in a sea palace under the sea for me. Those birds will envy me .  
  
Stuart: Hey, managing a home is alot of responsibility Pepper Ann, birds are very tidy house keepers. You aren't the most lively person I know when it comes to cleanliness.  
  
(P.A gives a very blank stare.)  
  
Pepper Ann: Why is the room being eaten by black dots?  
  
Stuart: Whoa there, that sugar trip seems out of hand, I'll get some water in you.  
  
(Stuart leaves as P.A continues to stare.)  
  
Pepper Ann (casual) : Dooshvin bloogie.  
  
(We return to Pink Eye Pete peering through the window. He turns toward us and puts on a serious face.)  
  
Pink Eye Pete: Allow me to tell you the story of two kids, one inherits a house ridden with nightmares; filled with uncanny moisture and dark atrocities.  
  
(The background darkens menacingly.)  
  
Pink Eye Pete (low) : While the other simply tags along to witness the tormenting evil that goes beyond even the human mind.  
  
(We fade to night time and get a view of an average looking home in the neighborhood. WALLDINGER MANOR appears in a squiggly green font, as it disappears we see three children in costumes, a ghost, a ballerina and a wizard, walk up to the house and ring the doorbell.)  
  
Kids (singing): Trick or Treat! Smell my feet! Give us something good to eat! Not too big or not to small! Just the size of Montreal! Trick or Treat! Smell my-  
  
(The door bursts open and we see that P.A has answered the door, she gives a frightening sneer and holds a knife over the kids.)  
  
Pepper Ann (loud and menacing) : I got your treat right here you candy addicted vermin!  
  
Kids (scared, duh) : Eeeeeeeeee!!!  
  
(The kids scatter away in terror. P.A appears to have returned to her normal self and looks on.)  
  
Pepper Ann: Sheesh, they didn't even stay for their popcorn cake.  
  
(She then places the knife near a pan of popcorn cake. She is about to close the door when she notices an envelope, half of it being under the doormat. She picks it up before closing the door. It is addressed to Stuart Walldinger.)  
  
Pepper Ann: Hey Stuart! One of those imps left something at your door. It's addressed to you but you should be careful opening it, I bet its laced with poison oak and flesh eating disease.  
  
(P.A walks into a living room, where Stuart is playing video games, we notice school books and notebooks littered behind him. He offers a hand while still keeping his eyes on his game.)  
  
Stuart: Hey, I'm open to adventure.  
  
(P.A hands it to him. Stuart opens it and reads it. He turns off his game.)  
  
Stuart: Hmm, it looks like my estranged great uncle passed away and has left me with an unknown estate that was built on the haunted pet cemetary from the thirties..  
  
Pepper Ann (oblvious to the scariness) : Awesome! I love estates! Let's go see it.  
  
Stuart: I don't know Pepper Ann, we were supposed to get this assignment done. We've been fooling around enough already.  
  
Pepper Ann: Ah, that thing doesn't need to be done till next Tuesday. There's plenty of time to do that. With your own house you don't need parents and you can have a bunch of crazy parties as well. Let's go!  
  
(P.A grabs Stuart's arm and helps him off the floor. They leave Stuart's home and head out.)  
  
Stuart: Geez, I thought Nicky was over exaggerating when she told me your presence sucks away any responsibility for work.  
  
(We go to a flashback. Stuart is walking away from Nicky.)  
  
Stuart: Nicky, Nicky, I think I can handle Pepper Ann's bout of procrastination.  
  
(Stuart approaches P.A.)  
  
Pepper Ann: Yo.  
  
(A soft snap is heard as Stuart's responsibility disappears.)  
  
Stuart: You wanna go play some video games?  
  
Pepper Ann: Do I ever!  
  
(Stuart tosses his books away and the pair run off. We then return to the present.)  
  
Pepper Ann: Truth is stranger than fiction I guess. I bet your house is gonna be so cool! I'm in envy already.  
  
(Cut to a menacing looking mansion. Thunder is heard following a crack of bright lightening. P.A and Stuart stare up at the house as they stand at the door.)  
  
Pepper Ann (a bit nervous) : Maybe you can take it back. Did he leave a receipt?  
  
(Stuart uses a key to open the door. It opens with a soft creak. Stuart calmly enters inside followed by a restless P.A.)  
  
Stuart (quite casual) : Nah, that's okay. I always wanted a dark, foreboding, spider infested manor. Silence is a pretty good gift in my books.  
  
(Stuart and P.A watch dozens of spiders skitter away. They notice the walls of the house are oozing a black sludge.)  
  
Pepper Ann: Nasty!  
  
Stuart: Ick, who knows what creatures are living in this rot, may as well call in for renovations.  
  
(Stuart approaches a closet, he opens it and a mini tidal wave of blood spurts from it. It coats the shoes of the duo.)  
  
Pepper Ann: Gross! But kind of cool, how many kids can say they have blood coming from their closets? None I'll bet!  
  
Stuart (disgusted) : Right.  
  
(P.A and Stuart walk around the house some more and come across a door marked: 'DiNGeR'S LaB | No eNTRY - THaT MeaNS You CHRiS.)  
  
Pepper Ann: Woa! You never told me you got a mad scientist in your family Stuart.  
  
Stuart: I wouldn't say that really, Great Uncle Mert was more of an eccentric guy. You know, the ones that still play with puppets and occasionally liked the taste of anit-freeze.  
  
(They enter the room, its filled with multiple bookcases crammed with weird books and jars full of oddities; a human liver, a rabbit's head, a Dean Koontz novel and a bottle of Crystal Pepsi.)  
  
Pepper Ann (awe) : Woa! Look at all of this great stuff!  
  
Stuart: Keep your hands to yourself Pepper Ann I don't want you breaking anything.  
  
(Stuart approaches one of the book cases and looks at the many weird books: Dissecting Is Fun!, The Diary of Ted Bundy, The School is Bleeding Mommy, Baggy Bean Buddies Price Guide, The Anatomy Of A Troubled Boy, etc, etc.)  
  
Stuart: My other great uncle has a pool table, sometimes I wonder why Uncle Mert couldn't be normal like most people. I don't know why my other unclue couldn't of died, I'd love a pool table.  
  
(P.A is about to touch a jar full of, what appears to be, many long worms. Stuart sees this.)  
  
Stuart: Hey! I said no touching!  
  
(P.A glowers at Stuart.)  
  
Pepper Ann (muttering) : Stupid Stuart, just cause his uncle's dead makes him king Mr. Stupid man. I'll tell you where you can put your hands..  
  
(As Stuart continues to skim the titles of the books P.A pops up behind him wearing a pair of pilots goggles made from the face of a llama, she is holding the jar of worms in one hand.)  
  
Pepper Ann (mocking) : Oooh! Look at me! Look at all the things I'm touching!  
  
(Stuart doesn't bother to turn around, he gives a tired frown as he reaches for a book titled sEcrEt lAb.)  
  
Stuart: Brr, is it just me or did it get really stupid in here?  
  
(Loud grinding is heard as Stuart removes the book. The bookcase turns to reveal a secret passage.)  
  
Stuart (bit surprised) : Hey, woa, that came from nowhere.  
  
Pepper Ann (to the jar of worms) : Jar of scary worms, I'd like you to meet my friend Mr. Hypocrite. (she puts the jar to her ear) What's that? (to Stuart) He tells me you've already met.  
  
(Stuart leaves to investigate the new passage. P.A tosses away the "llama" goggles and follows. They enter a musty room filled with lab equipment and beakers filled with various stuff.)  
  
Stuart: I mean a secret passage behind a bookcase? I thought this guy was a nut, you'd figure he'd be more creative.  
  
Pepper Ann (scoffs) : Ah, nothing pleases you.  
  
(They look around the weird lab some more and come across a beaker full of pink smoking liquid. A yellowing note is next to it: tEst prOdUct #4.)  
  
Pepper Ann: Oooh! (to Stuart) Drink it!  
  
Stuart (defiant) : Are you crazy? I would never drink some weird looking liquid found in a spooky lab that's in a messed up house of ominous darkness.  
  
(P.A takes out a green bill from nowhere.)  
  
Pepper Ann: What if Mr. Lincoln asked real nicely?  
  
(Cut to Stuart downing the mystery liquid in a quick guzzle. Stuart then clutches his stomach and gags as if a sudden cramp has erupted in his gut. He lifts his arms and gives another gag, he then bows his head in exhaustion. P.A looks on with worry, she approaches her friend and puts a hand on his back.)  
  
Pepper Ann: Stuart? You okay pal? Maybe we should head back, maybe some more video games would help.  
  
(Stuart turns his head. His pupils are ghostly pale, a cheerful smile appears on him.)  
  
Stuart: Why play video games when its such a beautiful day outside?  
  
(We cut to a shot of the manor. P.A's frightened scream is heard.)  
  
Pepper Ann (off camera) : Nooooooo!!!  
  
(We return to P.A running away from a striding Stuart.)  
  
Stuart: Come on, it'll be great! We can make some ghosts with flour, water and cheesecloth!  
  
Pepper Ann (freaked) : Get away from me!  
  
(P.A runs out of the secret lab, out the regular lab and up a small flight of stairs. She pants heavily as she approaches a frightening looking man with stitches all over his face and a blown eye socket. She grabs one of its bony hands.)  
  
Pepper Ann (panicky) : Quick, ya' gotta help me here! My friend is back there and he's gone crazy with evil! I think its a sign for the end of humanity. And what in Fuzzy's name is cheesecloth?!  
  
(The man leers at her and opens his mouth to show scary vampire fangs. A thin drool drops from its mouth.)  
  
Creepy guy: Muunhhh...  
  
(Stuart approaches P.A with some orange cloth. Oozing spooky cheer.)  
  
Stuart (happy go lucky) : Come back Pepper Ann. I need help putting up these banners for our keen Harvest Party! You can invite your moth eaten friend too!  
  
Pepper Ann (freaked, again) : I'm getting out of here!  
  
(P.A takes off down the stairs and runs toward the front door.)  
  
Pepper Ann: The door! Thank Fuzzy it's the door!  
  
(She opens it to reveal three walking corpses, they stare at her with their hungry, dead eyes.)  
  
Zombie (polite) : Hey there you startled us there missy, I was just about to ring the doorbell.  
  
Zombie 2 (mad) : Now you spoiled our surprise, we worked extra hard for this y'know? Now devouring your flesh and drinking your crushed eye balls won't be so fun now! I hope you are happy Ms.Ruin- Everyone's-Live-Dessert!  
  
Zombie 3 (a tad fast talking) : I got dibs on the intestines. They're like meat flavoured gum. No way are you guys gettin' my intestines. Don't even think of going after my intestines.  
  
(P.A closes the door abruptly. Her eyes dart around the room.)  
  
Pepper Ann: I have to get back to the lab...  
  
Stuart (off camera) : Is this hide and seek Pepper Ann? It's fun!  
  
Pepper Ann (eep..) : Maybe there's a gun in there or something.  
  
(P.A takes off to return to the secret lab. She looks opens the cupboards to reveal countless, and disturbing, supplies.)  
  
Pepper Ann: I guess I'll just have to wing it and mix random stuff together. (She notices some purple liquid) Ooooh, purple!  
  
(P.A then adds some white powder to it and grabs a random beaker. She looks at it.)  
  
Pepper Ann: And uh, silver is good. Let's go with that.  
  
(She pours it in her solution, it begins to smolder. She grabs a small box.)  
  
Pepper Ann (reading) : And uh, dehydrated squirrel liver, can't go wrong with that...ya.  
  
(She puts it in her concoction; it pops loudly. She adds more different stuff to it. It has now become a green bubbling mix. Stuart appears.)  
  
Stuart: Hey, looks creepy there Pepper Ann, is that the festive harvest punch y'got there?  
  
Pepper Ann (serious) : Yes.  
  
(Stuart gulps the drink down. He suddenly unleashes a loud blood chilling scream. We see a blurry image of a frightened P.A as we go to his point of view.)  
  
Stuart: Oh man, my head.  
  
Pepper Ann (scared) : H..hey Stu, maybe we should head back to your place and..and get that work finished..  
  
Stuart: Yea, I can come back here on the weekend or something.  
  
(We go back to a shot of Stuart's house.)  
  
Stuart (off camera) : Wow, I was like that? What's cheesecloth?  
  
(We then go to inside the home. We see P.A playing video games.)  
  
Pepper Ann: I have no idea. All I can say is that I don't think I'll be going to your new estate when its dark out.  
  
Stuart (off camera) : Same here.  
  
Pepper Ann: It's great to have you back Stuart.  
  
(We then get a full shot of P.A and Stuart, who is now a hulking wolf beast with a third eye in his forehead, he smiles with his hundreds of sharp teeth. He and P.A are going 2 player in a game.)  
  
Stuart: It's good to be back P.A; hey maybe sometime you wanna come with me and slaughter some livestock?  
  
Pepper Ann: Okay, but you'll need to teach me the rules. I never played that game before. 


	3. ENTER THE BOT

(It is art class. Although the kids in class are not working on art at all. Ms. Bladdar is reading a magazine, the kids are either talking with others or reading. P.A, Nicky and Milo are playing catch with a small plastic robot.)  
  
Pepper Ann: I'm telling you Nicky, I wish I never seen that Ring movie. I had to beg Moose to hold me until I fell asleep, it was that scary.  
  
Milo: I hid in the dryer for the weekend after seeing that disturbing bit of chaos.  
  
Pepper Ann: I thought you smelled fresh.  
  
Nicky: Well Stuart promised me we would watch it in the daytime so hopefully it won't be too traumatizing for me.  
  
Milo: You can still get out of it Nicky, you and Stuart should try that new robot battle at Vidiots. Dismantling your opponent's creation is a sweet victory to taste, it's kind of a short game but it was the best hour of my life.  
  
Nicky (skeptical) : Your best hour?  
  
Milo: Well...  
  
(We flashback to Milo standing with a little boy, a turtle in his little hands. He hands it to Milo, who is fidgeting with happiness.)  
  
Little Boy: Well, I guess you can play with him, but only for an hour okay?  
  
(Milo smiles and squirms with glee. We return to the classroom.)  
  
Milo: Well, maybe not the best best hour.  
  
(We cut to outside the window of the classroom, Pink Eye Pete is sitting under it. He glances at the camera.)  
  
Pink Eye Pete: Many say technology is a great gift to us from our intelligent comrades, with new medicines to heal the sick, hipper ways to communicate with society and to entertain the meek minds our society pumps out like sewage. Indeed there have been many times technology has failed us than aided our ways of living. With miscalculations and malfunctions technology may unknowingly execute not only our minds but our very lives as well.  
  
Principal Hickey (off camera) : Peter Ogilve! This is the fourth time I've caught you cutting class! You get yourself back in that building and embrace some education!  
  
Pink Eye Pete (getting up) : See how two kids will witness the first step humanity has taken to annihilate their race with a new form of science to perform menial tasks, birthing yet another technology to us. (The background darkens) And like many attempts at new technologies; this one undoubtedly fails.  
  
(Pink Eye Pete then takes off running. Hickey pursues him.)  
  
Principal Hickey: You get back here you player of hooky!  
  
(We fade to a shed crammed full of massive boxes. ENTER THE BOT appears in metal letters briefly before fading away. We see Nicky come from behind one of the boxes. She frowns at them all.)  
  
Nicky (mumbling) : Stupid boxes. Stupid parents.  
  
(She sees a crowbar on the floor.)  
  
Nicky (mad) : I should just pry all these boxes open in an angry act of angst ridden adolescence.  
  
(She reaches down to seize the crowbar and attempts to open one of the large boxes.)  
  
Nicky (bitter) : What kind of chore is this for a small, talented girl like myself? They think I can really move all this stuff myself by the end of the day? I oughta sick children's services on them. I mean, really, do they think I inject horse steroids every day? Ya sure, that's how I got real strong dad, I inject a full syringe of horse steroids each day, you child slaving spawn of he...  
  
(She opens the box to reveal a large robot. It has quite a human appearance except for a head in the shape of rectangular digital alarm clock. Nicky gives a gasp.)  
  
Nicky (amazed): Oh wow, its a robot! This is amazing!  
  
(Nicky gazes at it with admiration.)  
  
Nicky: Robots are starting to make a comeback in the world of science, who knew there would be one in my own shed. I wonder if he is able to function.  
  
(The robot's eyes light up in a green glow in response to Nicky's curiosity. It straightens up, breaking the box it was incased in.)  
  
Nicky (awed) : Oh my! I guess so, (an idea strikes her) hey, do you think you could move these boxes outside, please?  
  
(The towering robot gives a quick nod, he steps from his broken box and approaches another huge box and hoists it with ease and departs.)  
  
Nicky: Ha! That'll put a stupor in my cruel dad. Now I have extra time to compose my sonata.  
  
(She leaves the shed and happily marches away. A loud crash is heard, Nicky startles at the noise and looks ahead to see the huge box on its side, splintering, the robot is on its knees with its hands to its face. Nicky frowns.)  
  
Nicky: Hey, what's with the carelessness Mr. Robot?  
  
(On closer inspection we see that the robot is crying. It sobs softly. Nicky gives a bewildered stare.)  
  
Nicky: Y..You're crying? A huge, powerful automaton crying (she begins to snicker) like a little lost child? (Nicky finds this quite funny and gets into a fit of laughter.) I'm sorry but that just seems so funny!  
  
(As Nicky laughs the robot gives a sad stare at her, it then runs away still in tears. Nicky's father pops up and gives a wave.)  
  
Nicky's Dad: Hey Princess, I thought you knew your old man was just pulling your leg, you don't need to lift a finger for...  
  
(Nicky's Dad notices the robot running away, its fading sobs still heard. Nicky's dad gets a horrified look on his face, he runs to his daughter.)  
  
Nicky's Dad (frightened) : Nicky! Why did you activate him? If that thing gets into the town who knows what it could do! Try to go after him, I need to think of a way to disable it! Hurry Princess! Hurry!  
  
Nicky: Wait just a minute dad! What could a crying robot do that's so dangerous?  
  
Nicky's Dad: There's no time to explain! Go Nicky! Before its too late!  
  
(Nicky rolls her eyes and starts out after the robot.)  
  
Nicky's Dad (somber) : May God have mercy on us all.  
  
(We then go to a new scene: Nicky has explained her story to Milo.)  
  
Milo: So you want me to help you find it?  
  
Nicky: I really could use some help if that would be alright, it seems that something really bad will happen if I don't find it.  
  
(We then see P.A chasing Crash, Moose's friend, with a large cardboard sword. It appears that Nicky and Milo are in P.A's front yard.)  
  
Pepper Ann: You can't escape me you nasty mortal!  
  
Milo (gesturing to P.A) : Should we bring her?  
  
Nicky: Mmmm, nah.  
  
(Nicky and Milo walk away from P.A's "game". Nicky sighs.)  
  
Nicky: It embarrasses me to say this, but I haven't seen any sign of it since it ran away from my shed. It could be anywhere.  
  
Milo: Well maybe to catch a robot, we need to think like a robot. It doesn't hurt to try.  
  
(Milo and Nicky close their eyes in deep thought. Concentration riddled on their faces. There thoughts are heard aloud.)  
  
Milo's thoughts: Gears.  
  
Nicky's thoughts: Circuits.  
  
Milo's thoughts: Shiny metal.  
  
Nicky's thoughts: Cogs.  
  
(Simultaneously, they open their eyes, annoyed disappointment on their faces.)  
  
Milo: Gears and shiny things aren't being helpful. I say we go see the wiseman!  
  
Nicky: The wiseman?  
  
Milo: The wiseman of Hazelnut, you must have heard of him.  
  
Nicky: No.  
  
Milo: You have never realised true knowledge then, Nicky Little.  
  
(We cut to the friends in a park who approach an old man on a bench. He gives a small cough before speaking.)  
  
Wiseman: So you've come to ask advice of me, but first you need to answer my questions three.  
  
Milo: Three questions, okay I believe we can do that, tell us the first wiseman.  
  
Wiseman: The first is this: What is an eight letter word that means shrewd?  
  
Nicky: Ahh..guileful?  
  
(The wiseman takes a paper and pencil out and writes something.)  
  
Nicky: Well? Is it right? What's the next question?  
  
Wiseman: Hold on now, just a minute, I'll tell you when I need another one.  
  
(We see that the Wiseman is playing a crossword puzzle. Milo gives a confused look.)  
  
Milo (?) : Umm...  
  
(Nicky angrily grabs the old man's shirt.)  
  
Nicky: We're not here to solve your crossword you withered old fogey!  
  
Wiseman (scared) : Alright, alright I'll ask you the true three questions! I will!  
  
Milo (disappointed) : Are you really a wiseman?  
  
Wiseman: The questions are: What does it look like? Where did you lose it? Name a five letter country starting with Z.  
  
(Nicky pushes the old man off of the bench. She storms away with Milo.)  
  
Nicky: What a fraud. Trying to pass himself as a wiseman when he can't even do a crossword.  
  
Milo: Actually I just assumed he was wise. He sure was old at least.  
  
(Nicky frowns at Milo, who gives a nervous smile, she sighs and turns her head to a proper looking man in Victorian style clothes.)  
  
Nicky: What do you think I should do Mr. Dickens?  
  
Charles Dickens: Don't ask me now my dear, I'm dead. Alive only in your imagination.  
  
(Suddenly multiple numbers swarm around Nicky's head.)  
  
Numbers: But anything can happen in imagination land! Even imaginary numbers!  
  
Nicky (mad): Are you making fun of me? Stop that!  
  
(Milo gives Nicky a quick shake.)  
  
Milo: Hey Nicky, you okay?  
  
Nicky: Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine Milo.  
  
Milo (eager) : Hey! I just got an idea!  
  
(Milo runs off, after a short time he comes back with a jug of milk and a saucer. He pours some into the saucer.)  
  
Milo: All we've got to do is put out a saucer of milk and wait for it to come to us!  
  
(Milo grabs Nicky's arm and they hide behind a building. Their heads peek out to get a view of the milk.)  
  
Nicky (skeptical) : Ah Milo, I don't think this will work.  
  
Milo: Of course it will.  
  
Nicky: I don't believe robots drink..  
  
Milo: Shhh! Here comes something!  
  
(We then go to the milk which is approached by an unusual looking robot with spindly arms and legs and a round head. It drops to its hands and knees and begins to lap up the milk with a silver tongue. Nicky gapes at the scene.)  
  
Milo (pleased) : Alright, it worked! Is that the one?  
  
Nicky (mad) : No!  
  
(She runs at the robot, who picks up the remaining milk and runs away. Nicky snarls and stops running.)  
  
Nicky (yelling) : You're a robot! Robots don't drink milk!  
  
Milo: Don't worry Nicky, I can go pick up some more milk, maybe then we'll get the one you are after.  
  
Nicky (tiredly) : I think we should just look on our own for now Milo.  
  
(The duo begins to talk to various people around the town, many have not seen the robot as they shrug or shake their heads. They go to the mall, the arcade, the retirement home, still no luck. They peer under cars and into a scrap yard and have yet to find the elusive robot. We then notice Nicky and Milo walking tiredly in a rundown neighborhood. Nicky appears quite nervous.)  
  
Nicky: Maybe we should try elsewhere, we obviously got ourselves in a bad part of town.  
  
Milo: I'd say the worst; we're in the zombie district.  
  
(We cut to a shot of a dozen zombies shuffling around and going about their business. Eerie moans escape from their mouths.)  
  
Nicky: Are you sure?  
  
Milo (mad) : Of course I'm sure you silly twit! Look at all of the zombies! (He points to the undead populace.)  
  
Nicky (mad as well) : Don't you insult me! They have zombies in Chinatown, too! (she sighs) Look we're obviously a bit stressed from this whole robot thing, lets ask if its been seen.  
  
(They enter a convenience store, the clerk sways behind the register. One of its cheeks is torn away to reveal broken teeth and a rotted tongue. Flies buzz around its head.)  
  
Nicky: Um hello, can you tell us if you've seen a robot lately?  
  
Zombie Clerk: I seen alotta robots.  
  
Nicky: Well, this one is quite big and he was probably crying.  
  
Zombie Clerk: They all look the same ta me. (Drool pours out of the torn hole where his cheek was.)  
  
Nicky: Fine! Thanks for being absolutely no help to me! Let's go Milo.  
  
Milo: Just a sec, I wanna buy some of these Cerebral Chews and an ice cream skullcap.  
  
(Milo puts his stuff on the counter. Nicky sighs.)  
  
Zombie Clerk: That'll be three and a half brains please, or five Canadian brains.  
  
(An angry roar from multiple zombies is heard outside. Nicky and Milo run out to investigate. We see a half dozen zombies giving slow chase to someone on a skateboard. We see that this person is Moose.)  
  
Moose: You won't get me you undead monstrosities!  
  
(Moose sees Nicky and Milo and slows down to meet them.)  
  
Moose: Hey, what are you guys doing in the zombie district?  
  
Milo: We're trying to find a robot Nicky unknowingly let loose on the town, her dad says something bad will happen if its not found.  
  
Nicky: We haven't found anything, who knows what chaos that thing could be causing.  
  
Moose: Did you check the robot bar?  
  
Nicky: Robot bar?  
  
Moose: Yeah, just turn left over there and walk a block. You can't miss it.  
  
(The zombies get closer to Moose despite their slowness. Moose quickly skates off.)  
  
Moose (off camera) : See ya. Hope you find it.  
  
(We then go to Nicky and Milo approaching the robot bar, The Sassy Bolt, Nicky frowns.)  
  
Nicky: I never heard of a robot bar opening in Hazelnut.  
  
Milo: We may as well check it out.  
  
(They enter the bar. It is quite empty, with only the robot bartender, a robotic dinosaur playing solitaire - and a humanoid type robot sobbing away with a drink. Milo points at it.)  
  
Milo: Hey look! Is that it Nicky?  
  
Nicky: It is! And he's still crying, what a wimpy robot. (She walks toward a payphone) I'm calling my dad.  
  
(We cut to Nicky's home, the phone rings and her dad answers it.)  
  
Nicky's Dad: Hello?  
  
Nicky (on phone) : Dad! I found the robot. What should I do?  
  
Nicky's Dad: Robot? Oh, uh, right, according to my research you have to, um, (he thinks hard) with a chunk of glass.  
  
(Nicky grabs a stack of beer mugs and tosses them at the sniveling robot. They shatter on him, the robot seems not to notice. He continues to cry; taking a sip from his drink. Nicky returns to the phone.)  
  
Nicky: I did just that but nothing happened! What now?  
  
Nicky's Dad (phone) : Hmm, well, is he doing anything violent?  
  
Nicky: No, he's just crying into his drink.  
  
Nicky's Dad (phone): Oh is that all? Well, you might as well leave him be honey, if he's not doing anything bad what's the point in trying to dismantle him?  
  
Nicky: What?! After you having Milo and I run around the whole town engaging in stupid moment after stupid moment? You made it seem like he was the most evil thing in the world!  
  
Milo: Nicky, look!  
  
(Nicky and Milo watch two more robots approach the crying robot, they "talk" to him in various beeping. Giving a sympathetic pat on the back, the robot stops crying and gets up with the other two. One of them points toward the door, the three leave the bar in a babble of clicks and beeps.)  
  
Nicky (still on phone + mad) : I hope you'll be prepared to have a sullen youth for a daughter dad, thanks for encouraging it.  
  
(She hangs up the phone, Nicky and Milo follow the robot trio. They see them get into a car. They drive away beeping happily.)  
  
Milo: Hmm, it looked like he was just lonely, who knows how long he was separated from others like him.  
  
Nicky (angry) : Crying robots, milk drinking robots, zombies, robot bars, lonely robots, incompetent fathers, this has got to be one of the stupidest days I've ever witnessed.  
  
Milo: P.A's gonna have a fit, she'll probably try to guilt us into reminding us how we didn't take her along for the whole robot thing.  
  
Nicky (sighs) : Yeah, I can just see it. Let's go home Milo, I already wanna forget this day ever happened.  
  
Milo: Hmm, well, maybe P.A doesn't have to know everything about today.  
  
Nicky: Or anything.  
  
(Nicky and Milo walk away, we then fade to the car carrying the three robots. "Nicky's" robot puts out his hand and a hole opens up in its palm, he then pulls out a vile marked DEATH TO HUMANS VIRUS HA HA HA. The robots engage in uncontrollable ticks - the laughter of robots. They hi-five each other and screech their tires and speed away toward some traffic.) 


	4. Conclusion

(We return to our Pink Eye Pete The Storyteller. He is walking on the grassfield near the Middle School.)  
  
Pink Eye Pete: Different realities produce different tales. Indeed they are filled with the bizarre and the horrific, frightening shadows to our own simple world. I made it a vow to myself to tell you these stories and have told them to your courteous ears. Alas as it is time for them to end, maybe fate will be gracious enough to tell me more of these different stories from the many realities of our universe, to think that this one is a mere grain to the sandbox that is the galaxy. Let us not forget-  
  
(Pink Eye Pete stops walking as he notices P.A, Nicky, Milo, Stuart and Dieter in his way. They glower at him menacingly.)  
  
Pink Eye Pete: Hey, what's up with you guys?  
  
Pepper Ann: I knew something was up with you stalking about and skipping classes; you've been making up weird stories again!  
  
Nicky: And with us as the oblivious prtagonists!  
  
Stuart: What kind of sick game are you playing at anyway?  
  
Pink Eye Pete: Aw, come on. Don't you guys appreciate my creative plots from my artistic mind?  
  
Milo: Don't you dare try to pass those disturbing myths of darkness as some Mona Lisa buddy!  
  
(Pink Eye Pete takes a step back.)  
  
Pink Eye Pete: You people are making a big deal out of nothing.  
  
Pepper Ann: I say we cover him in honey and toss him in Vera's yard, the one with all the anthills.  
  
(P.A and co. advance on him. Pink Eye Pete then produces a toy axe from nowhere.)  
  
Pink Eye Pete: Hey, I got an axe hand you know! Back!  
  
(P.A et all then give chase to Pink Eye Pete.)  
  
Dieter (off camera) : Can I have the honey when your done Pepper Ann?  
  
(We cut to night time. Pink Eye Pete is walking down a street covered in glistening honey and black specks. Red splothces are over him from all the ant bites. He itches his arms and tries to brush off the remaining ants from his clothes. He gives an angry sneer.)  
  
Pink Eye Pete (bitter!) : Bah! Philistines!  
  
(He snarls and walks away into the night.) 


End file.
